kinnikumanfandomcom-20200214-history
Destruction
|classification = Seigi Chojin|chojin_kyodo = 1,200,000 Power|trademark_technique(s) = Avalancher Crush, Twister Antenna|japanese_voice = Kenji Nomura|other_voices = Frank Frankson (English)|anime = Chojin Olympics: The Resurrection Arc (First Appearance)|manga = Chapter 131 (First Appearance)}} Destruction (デストラクション) is a wrestler from Iraq, who fights in the Chojin Olympics: The Resurrection Arc. He battles against Pri-Clun and Ilioukhine. 'About' An Iraqi wrestler with 3 horns on his head. The horns can be used as radar. He killed Pri-Clun in the first match of the first round of "A" block in the Chojin Olympics: The Resurrection. He defeated him within 13 minutes and 43 seconds. He was defeated by Ilioukhine in the first match of the second round of "A" block. He was defeated within 7 minutes and 29 seconds. One of his biggest fans is Saddam Hussein, who came back from the dead just to come see him compete. Story Ikemen Muscle announces a final contest, after the preliminaries, to decide the order of fights, which takes the form of a giant pachinko game. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 140 Destruction - from Block A - is placed alongside Pri-Clun for their first match, in the Fukoka Dome. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 141 Destruction makes his entrance by parachuting into the arena just after Pri-Clun. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 142 Pri-Clun begins the match by enticing Destruction to take a photograph, which is a lead-in to his Smackdown Picture technique, but hurls him into a double-arm suplex before the photograph can be taken. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 143 It is then Pri-Clun performs his Smackdown Picture, but accidentally takes a picture of the fans and kills them. They exchange in a series of violent blows, which bloody Pri-Clun, and Pri-Clun eventually forces Destruction into a Smackdown Picture, but - when the picture is developed - he cannot see Destruction's head on the film (despite Destruction appearing headless in real-life). Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 144 Destruction hid his head within his body to avoid the attack, and captures Pri-Clun in an Avalancher Crush attack. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 144-145 He then slices Pri-Clun into three pieces, thus ending the match and defeating Pri-Clun within 13 minutes and 43 seconds at the Fukuoka Dome. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 145 The next match with Ilioukhine takes place at Kansai International Airport, ''where four planes have been placed in a square-shape with a ring central to them, and the roofs have been removed to make them into the audience stands. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 155 This match also marks the first appearance of Jacqueline Muscle, who attends to watch Destruction fight. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 156 They exchange in a series of blows, until Destruction hits Ilioukhine and splatters blood on the crowd. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 157 Destruction's chest is sliced open, as his opponent turns invisible, but he turns his horns into radar to find him, and is sliced several more times. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 158 Destruction retaliates by breaking his horn, which creates a torrent of blood, and uses this to cover his opponent to see their location, which enables him to use a few more counter-attacks. He attempts to use his horns to catch Ilioukhine, but Ilioukhine uses his propellers to cut off his horns in a bloody counter-attack that stops the attack dead. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 159 Ilioukhine proceeds to defeat him at 17 minutes 23 seconds, with a Turbulence attack, and his last words are "Glory to Iraq". Jacqueline proceeds to walk over his prone and bloody form. 'Techniques' ;Avalancher Crush :Destruction throws the opponent into the air above his head and opens his three horns so that they are all horizontal. Then, when the opponent falls on top of his horns he closes the horns with great strength so they overlap their original places, cutting the opponent in three pieces. ;Twister Antenna : All of Destruction's horns twist together, forming one big horn, allowing him to spear his opponents. ;Low Kicks ;Bone Crushing Tackle ;Belly-to-belly suplex ;German Suplex '''Career Information' Win/Loss Record (Singles) * O Pri-Clun (Avalancher Crush) (17 minutes 43 seconds) * X Ilioukhine (Turbulence) (17 minutes 23 seconds) Trivia References 'Navigation' Category:New Generation Category:Characters from Iraq Category:Zangyaku Chojin